


One More Kiss, One More Touch

by manicSaturday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HumanAU: He was given two options; change his life or miss his flight.</p>
<p>When a once in a lifetime chance came to him, he took it. He left everything, his family, his best friend and the one man that who thought he was the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another song-inspired story. Omg! Can you guys send some fic requests? ☺  
> I'm still debating with myself if I should post my other story that's on FF.net but I'll think about it.
> 
> For now, here is my gift to you :)
> 
> Title came from JoJo's 'Fly Away'.
> 
> Enjooooooy!

He stood proudly in front of the mirror in his office. He fixed his tie and quickly fixed his hair upwards.

'You can do this, Stiles.' He muttered to himself as a knock on the door came breaking his concentration.

'Sir? Your 3 o'clock is here. Should I send him in?' A woman with blonde curly hair came in. She wore a black blazer with a blue bustier underneath and a pencil-cut skirt with a pair of three-inch stilettos.

Stiles glanced at his secretary, Erica, and was surprised to see the infamous 'Catwoman' with a worried look on her face.

'Is that worry I detect on your face, Catwoman? Are you worried about me?' Stiles asked, fixing his dress shirt's sleeves.

'Of course I am. You two haven't seen each other for five years, Stiles. Need I remind you that he proposed to you and you just left.' Erica stated, her voice raising a bit.

It made Stiles flinch at the memory of him leaving just like that. But he shrugged and brushed it off.

'He was ready for the long run, Erica... I wasn't.' Stiles defended himself. He walked towards Erica and smiled at her, 'For all we know, Derek already has a wife or a husband and they have beautiful children together back in Beacon Hills.' He added as he walked passed her and went to the next room where he'll face the man who once thought that he was the one.

 

**

_**Five Years Ago...** _

'Stiles! Have you heard?' Scott came running towards him with a dopey grin like a puppy.

Stiles loves Scott. He was always all-smiley face. He never fails to make Stiles smile eve with the smallest of things. That's why whenever Stiles thought of leaving, it hurt like hell.

How could he leave his best friend?

'Heard what?' Stiles asked, confused with the fact that Scott seems really interested in it, other than Allison or lacrosse.

'Derek Hale is back. He's gonna be the Captain of the Lacrosse Team. Isn't that cool?' Scott said, shaking Stiles as if he was a rag doll.

'Ah, Derek Hale... Why would he come back here? Doesn't he have a fancy life in New York? I'd trade places with him, seriously!' Stiles said as he picked up his bag from the ground and closed his locker.

'Well, apparently, since his parents died, his uncle and his big sister decided that it'll be good for him to come back. Aw, c'mon dude! We used to play together, don't you remember?' Scott said happily as they went on to their next class.

**

__  
**Present...**  


The moment Stiles saw him, his heart felt like it was going to explode. How the hell did Derek Hale get this hot?

He stared into Derek's ever piercing green eyes and Stiles was sure his brain malfunctioned with the fact that his ex-boyfriend's stubble is really making him want to drop down on his knees.

 

'Mr. Derek Hale, it's nice to meet you.' Stiles greeted, all smiles and a firm handshake to boot.

Stiles swallowed hard when Derek smiled and said, 'It's not like we don't know each other, Stiles. Call me Derek. I insist.'

'Thanks but this is business. I like the fact that you want to be comfortable with the first name basis shit but I prefer calling you Mr. Hale.' Stiles stated as he continued to smile at Derek.

The man nodded and continued to smile as well. 'Alright then. But I'll still call you Stiles though, is that alright?'

Derek agreed as they both sat down. Erica came in a couple of seconds later.

She had a devilish smirk plastered on her face when she felt that the room was oozing with awkwardness and tension.

'No problem at all.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback then present then the start of their relationship.

2.

 

_**Five Years Ago...** _

'Wish me luck!' Scott exclaimed as he ran towards the field. It's the semi-finals of the season and Stiles is there to support his best friend, not Derek Hale.

Stiles does not like Derek Hale. Why? He's obnoxious, rude and only uses single-syllable replies like he's from the stone age.

But Scott says otherwise. He says the guy is actually nice.

Scott says that Derek asks about him but why?

A loud thud broke his trail of thoughts. He suddenly saw Scott, Jackson and the others ran towards the middle of the field.

'What happened?' He suddenly asked Lydia, who was right beside him. 'Derek got tackled. I think he's injured.' She replied with a worried look on her face.

Contrary to popular belief, Lydia is not stone-cold. She's actually nice. She and Stiles together with Allison, always hang out after school.

Well, back to the tackle that Derek received.

Without even thinking, he followed the guys to the locker room as they carried Derek's aching body. He clutched his right arm and surprisingly, he calmly told Jackson and Scott to crush the opposing team under five minutes.

A couple of minutes, they left Derek in the locker room.

He suddenly found it in himself to care for the guy.

 

'Is it true that resetting it will hurt more than the actual injury?' He just out right blurted out.

He met those piercing green eyes and got a wide smile from the school's most brooding Alpha, because he treats his teammates like Betas.

'I don't know. You tell me, Stilinski.' Derek said, turning his body to face Stiles.

Stiles sat on the bench opposite the one Derek was sitting on. They grinned at each other and burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

'You do know that you can't play for the next two games, right?' Stiles stated.

Derek just shrugged and hissed at the pain.

'Just as long as I heal and be able to play at the championships, then that's alright with me. What are you doing here?' Derek asked, his eyes never leaving Stiles.

'Point taken. I don't really know why I'm here. I just hate the fact that you got hurt without me seeing it.' Stiles said, sarcastically. Derek gave him a questioning look, brows raised and smirk on his face.

 

'Alright, fine. I got worried. We used to play together before my mom died. I kinda have a right to worry.' Stiles finally admitted as he reached for to check Derek's injured right arm.

'Well, consider me thankful. Can you get me an ice pack from the cooler? It kinda hurts when I move too much.' Derek spoke as he watched Stiles walk towards the cooler and got some ice pack.

He quickly went beside Derek and placed the pack on his arm.

Before they knew it, their face were only a few inches away from each other.  
'Uh... I think I should go. Scott's probably searching the crowd for me.'

Stiles was about to stand when he felt a strong hand gently tug him backwards. He found himself falling directly on Derek's lap.

'Don't go. They're probably trying to win the game. So, please, stay here.' Derek pleaded. Stiles' hands stayed on the man's shoulders.

They eventually had to sit apart since it'll be awkward when the team finds them in that very awkward position.

**  
 _ **Present**_

 

'Stiles! Stop spazzing! You're gonna be fine. He's not gonna eat you... Not if you want him to.' Erica half-jokingly said as she fixed Stiles' tie.

Stiles gave him a violated look and said, 'What does that supposed to mean?'

Erica winked at him playfully and turned when she heard a knock on the door.

'Miss Erica, your husband is currently on the line.' Another one of Stiles' employees came in.

'I'll be right there, Heather. Seriously, what is it with you and hiring other blondes? You have me.' Erica said, shooing Heather as she walked towards the door.

Stiles just gave her a wide grin and stuck his tongue out.

'Very mature, Stilinski!' Erica shouted and then heard her greet someone on her way out.

To his surprise, it was Derek, smiling at him.

'Good morning, Mr. Hale. You're quite early for our 9 o'clock.' Stiles greeted, gesturing the man to sit down.

'Well, Laura wants to meet at lunch so I want to finish this meeting as early as possible. If it's alright, can we get started?' Derek said, eyes glued to Stiles' every movement.

'Let's get started then.' Stiles clapped his hands and went on to show him a few of their floor plans for Derek's new company.

**  
 _ **Five Years Ago...**_

'Oh my god, dude! Do you not know how to use a door?' Stiles almost fell off his chair the moment he heard a loud thud coming from his window.

It was Derek in his usual leather jacket and scowl that could even beat Kristen Stewart's.

'What is it with you and windows?' Stiles asked as he reached for his laptop.

Derek just shrugged off his leather jacket and flopped down Stiles' bed, grabbing a book by the teen's bedside table.

'Hey Stiles! Oh, hello Derek.' John suddenly walked in to the room.

'Good evening, Sheriff.' Derek greeted as he smiled.

'I'm guessing it's just you two tonight? No Scott again huh?' John said, fixing his badge as he was about to leave.

'It's Scott and Allison's date night.' Derek replied, making himself comfortable on Stiles' bed.

'Alright then. Well, you two have fun. Love you son!' John said.

'Love you too dad!' Stiles turned and waved his hand.

Derek nodded at the Sheriff and he went on to read the book on his lap.

'He really likes you.' Stiles suddenly blurted out as he stared at the door.

Derek suddenly stood up and placed his hand on the other teen's shoulder.

Slowly rubbing Stiles' shoulder, making the teen moan loud.

Stiles realized this but Derek just continued to do it. He slowly went down his back then back to his shoulder then to his neck then back again.

'Mmm... More. Another moan escaped from Stiles' mouth.

Then Derek stopped, he suddenly grabbed Stiles by the arm and tossed him to the bed.

'What the... Derek?' Stiles huffed out, a bit disoriented.

'Fuck... Stiles! You really need to stop doing that! You and your ridiculously sexy mouth...' Derek groaned, throwing his head back in frustration.

 

And all he got was a loud laugh from Stiles.

'Stop laughing. It's not funny, Stiles.' Derek said, his face too serious for words.

'I-I'm sorry, dude. It's just that you think my mouth is sexy?'

Derek just chuckled at the teen and nodded, 'Yes, I do find your mouth sexy.'

 

Stiles stood up, walking slowly towards Derek. Their eyes met and he swallowed hard.

He and Derek had been friends for a long time now. He openly admits to everyone who asks him that Derek is attractive but he never tells them that he's actually falling for him.

'What else do you find sexy apart from my lewd mouth?' Stiles asked, almost a whisper but loud enough for Derek to hear him. His slightly licked his lips and placed his hands on his chest.

Derek casually placed his hand on Stiles' hips and pulled him closer.  
'Your laugh. Smile. Your moles. Your goddamn fingers. Those really beautiful brown eyes.' He said, his thumb drawing patterns on his right hip.

'Fuck it.' Stiles suddenly kissed Derek without a second thought. He pulled him by the hem of his shirt.

Their kiss, going from slow and sweet to hot, sloppy and fighting for dominance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is :) since I love you guys so much, another update ☺

3.

 

_'Will you marry me?'_

 

Stiles' eyes wandered from the ceiling of his apartment ceiling to his bedside clock that flashed 8:00 AM.

He had that dream again. The one where he and Derek were making out and as they watched the sunset, Derek flat out asked him to marry him.

He freaked out. He just walked away and left Derek by his lonesome.

 

At this point, meeting Derek once more made it all come back. He was having a relapse.

He wanted to tell Derek how much he still wants to be with him but he's afraid that once he says those words, Derek will be the one walking out on him.

 

He was late. He's never late for work.

Derek was already there discussing with Erica about the floor plans on the new Hale Enterprise Building.

Even though they saw him, he just went on to his office like no one was actually there.

 

'What the hell is wrong with him now?' Erica muttered as her gesture for Stiles to come in was ignored.

'You didn't say anything to him during meetings, did you Derek?' Erica added, a stern look on her face as she turned to look at Derek.

'What? I didn't. He's the one who's been 'Mr Hale this, Mr Hale that', Erica. He's driving me insane.' Derek finally admitted as a smirk grew from Erica's lips.

'I'm not gonna tell you to flat out forgive him for what he did, but he's been... jumpy since you came and asked for him personally to work on your company's floor plan.' Erica started, her eyes just staring worriedly at the closed door of Stiles' office.

Derek chuckled and said, 'Actually I wasn't the one who asked for him. It was Scott. Right after we graduated, Scott and I went to Berkeley. We decided to take over the family business. Scott just wanted to get close to Stiles again. Scott should be the one here and not me.'

Erica glanced at him, her eyes enough to puncture a whole into Derek's skull.  
'Then why are you here? Stiles is guilty enough as it is. You being here just makes things worse. He's been having panic attacks, Derek!'

'Erica!' A voice came thundering from the door. Stiles stared at them, as if betrayed and scared.

 

**  
 _ **Five Years Ago**_

 

Stiles likes making out with Derek. Really likes it.

The Sheriff once caught them making out in kitchen and he just told them to be safe and the two of them burst out laughing after the man left.

Their first time was right on Stiles' 17th birthday. It was the waking up to each other that they love the most.

Slowly, Stiles was forgetting about his dream to start a firm in New York after college.

 

Then it happened.

 

They were lounging on top of the hood of the Camaro on a Saturday.  
Everything seemed perfect for Derek to say the words.

They'll graduate soon and they promised each other that they'll study in the same school for college.

Stiles used Derek's arm as his pillow. He would draw patterns on his chest with his fingers making Derek chuckle a bit.

'Will you marry me?' He whispered but Stiles froze. He stared at Derek in fear.

Without even knowing it, he was already walking out on him. He heard his name but he didn't respond.

 

**  
 _ **Present**_

'Stiles? Please come out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. Catwoman is sorry.' Erica knocked vigorously on the office door.

He walked out on them and went straight to his office. He didn't want to face Derek and tell him the truth.

His head shot up and suddenly, he was grabbing his keys and his bag. Before coming out, he scribbled something on a piece of paper. Heaving out a loud and exasperated sigh then he came out and spared Erica one more glance.

'Give him this... If he comes, then I'll still have a second shot at a life with him... But if he doesn't, then I'll move on.' Stiles said as he grabbed Erica's hand and placed the folded paper into it.

'I will.' Erica replied.

**

_**Five Years Ago** _

'Stiles? Are you there?'

Derek shouted as he knocked heavily on the door of the Stilinski household.

No one was home. The windows were locked and so far, all he got was nothing.

Then, at the right moment, the Jeep came.

He's been calling Stiles, leaving messages in his phone but still no answer.

'Derek? What're you doing here?' John asked as he came out of the Jeep.

'Sir, where's Stiles? He hasn't answered my calls or my texts. Scott says that it's the same with him, even Isaac, Lydia, Allison... Heck even Jackson and Danny. No one has seen him since...'

'Since he walked out on you.' John finished and Derek stared at him, eyes trying to find answers on John's.

'I shouldn't have asked him... It was a stupid thing to do. He has a lot of dreams and asking that must've sent him panicking. I-'

'If you say that you're sorry for asking him to marry you, I'm gonna shoot you on the spot.' John interrupted, he sighed heavily and added, 'I dropped him off at the airport. I should've stopped him. I prefer him to be here as well.'

 

Derek never cried in front of anyone, except for Stiles, when they spent the death anniversary of Derek's parents.

He fell to his knees, tears fell and he felt his life slip away just like that.

He felt John pat his back and kept telling him that Stiles was going to be fine and that he'll come back home once he figures what he's been missing.

 

Stiles is gone. He sent him running.

He just wants to hold him again. To never let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is ready, but what about Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes! I just watched TW... Omg! Just OMG! :D
> 
> Anyway, here's another update! Enjoy~
> 
> So sorry if it's a late update tho. I was busy with school :)

4.

 

Derek paced back and forth on the hard wooden floors of his loft. Before he left Stiles' firm, Erica gave him a piece of paper with an address and a specific timeline.

There was still a part of him that wants to take a second shot with Stiles but there was also a part of him that is afraid that Stiles might leave again.

His trail of thoughts was broken when his phone rang.

'Hey Scott. What's up?' He answered.

 **Hey Derek! We're on our way to the airport. Allison and the others tagged along. Did Isaac tell you?** Scott spoke, he could hear Allison's laugh, Isaac and Jackson's constant bickering.

'Yea, he did. Can you please tell Isaac and Danny not to have sex in the company's private plane.' Derek jokingly said, trying not to choke in his own feelings.

 **Did you talk to Stiles yet?** Scott asked.

But Derek didn't reply at all. He remembered the note.

 **I guess that's a No, huh? You can do this, bro. If you do talk to him, can you please tell him that I miss him and I really want my best friend back.** Scott said before hanging up the phone.

Derek sighed heavily and stared at the yellow piece of paper on top of his bed. He breathed in heavily, trying to wrap his head around the thought of marrying Stiles.

**

Stiles stared at his apartment door, beside him was his luggage and in his hand was a small blue box.

The ring was Derek's, actually. It was before he left for New York. He found it under his bed when he was looking for boxes to put in his comic books.

His phone suddenly rang.

'Yea, what's up?' He answered without even looking at the caller ID.

 **Stiles! Why aren't you here now?** It was Erica. Her voice impatient and a bit frantic.

Stiles wanted to answer but ge just hung up and threw his phone on the table.

He was too jumpy to talk to anyone right now.

**

Derek woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and door bell blaring in chorus.

He turned off his alarm clock and lazily got up from his bed only to see that the door was already opened, Scott by the door and the others all laughing in the living room.

'Oh my god Scott! Would you please stop it?' Derek suddenly blurted out.

'You wouldn't wake up, and we saw the note that Stiles gave you.' Scott said.

The note. Derek scowled and ignored them. He just went into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee.

In the end, the others followed him.

'Derek, you can't just ignore him.' Isaac said, wrapping his arms around Danny.

'Look we know that you're already over him. Der. I just thought that you-'

Then it happened, Derek cracked. With just the word, 'already over him'.

 

'I am NOT over him, Lydia! A part of me wants to hate him but there will always be this huge part of me that will always love him. So, I lo-'

'You lo? What Derek? Say it!' Jackson spoke.

'I love him.' Derek finished as he finally realized it.

His feet just automatically went to his room, changed into decent clothes and went to Stiles without even telling his friends why.

'I think that went well.' Allison said, settling into Scott's arms comfortably.

'Yes, that went well. I guess, I do have a wedding to prepare.' Lydia stated as she dug for her phone from her pocket and started making plans.

*

Derek didn't know what to say. He was out of breath from climbing nine flights of stairs because the elevator in Stiles' apartment building was under maintenance.

There he was. Standing in front of Stiles' apartment door with thoughts of what might happen.

 

He knocked on the door but no one answered.

'Uh... Excuse me?'

When he turned, a teenage girl with long blonde hair was standing opposite him.

'If you're looking for Stiles, he's either in the bathroom with the music on or he just went out to buy groceries. Are you his boyfriend?' The girl explained, 'oh, I'm Lyra, by the way.'

They shook hands and smiled at each other.

'I'm Derek. I'm... I supposed you could say that.' Derek said, part of himself swelled in pride when Stiles still introduced himself as his boyfriend.

'You're Derek! Oh my gosh! Here's the key to his apartment. Please make out with him already. He's been extra mopey since he told me that you came to New York.' Lyra said as she handed Derek a silver key and added, 'good luck, Derek.'

Then she left.

 

It took about a good five-minute self-encouraging for Derek to actually insert the key into the keyhole and to actually open the door.

Lyra was right.

He could hear Fall Out Boy's 'Miss Missing You' blaring from the bathroom.

He chuckled to himself as he sat on Stiles' bed and waited.

*

He thought he was hallucinating.

No, he wasn't.

Derek Hale is currently sitting on his bed, face buried into his hands.

'Derek?' He muttered, his eyes full of hope for this man to take him back.

Derek swallowed hard the moment his eyes set on Stiles. Who was naked, half naked. Just a towel on to cover up.

'Why did you leave?' Derek asked, trying to keep his scowl but he couldn't help but stare at Stiles.

The first time in five years since he saw Stiles naked and he still gets a hard on.

'I was afraid that if I stayed there... I'll forget. I'll forget the promise that I made with my mom but... I was wrong. That wasn't it.' Stiles said, his eyes tearing up.

'What was it then?' Derek asked.

'When she told me to take risks, I thought it was about my dreams. But it wasn't. I was a coward. I didn't deserve you.' Stiles added, trying not to break down.

 

Suddenly, Stiles felt a strong tug on his arm and before he knew it, he was engulfed with the heat of Derek's arms wrapped around him.

'You idiot. I go wherever you go, remember?' Derek mumbled into his ear.

Stiles' eyes widened as he was staring into Derek's beautiful green eyes.

'I'm sorry... Derek, I'm sorry.' Stiles chanted and in that moment, everything stopped.

Derek kissed him.

'I love you, Stiles. Hold on to that.' The man said, kissing Stiles senseless once more.

This time with more vigor and need.

It happened so fast. Next thing Stiles knew was that he's already on the bed with Derek touching every inch of his body.

Derek discarded his shirt and was pretty sure he heard Stiles say, 'so fucking perfect...'

'C'mere.' Derek pulled Stiles and changed their position.

Stiles was now sitting on Derek's lap, grinding his hips against the man's crotch, making him hard.

Stiles' moans echoed into Derek's ears and he found it harder to resist fucking Stiles hard.

'Derek... I need you... Please.' Stiles pleaded and there goes all of Derek's self control.

 

*

Panic struck him the moment his eyes opened. Derek wasn't there beside him.

His heart stuttered a bit and he just got up.

He put on a pair of sweats and didn't bother with wearing a shirt.

 

Then his heart stopped. The moment he heard a man curse in the kitchen, a sizzling pan and the smell of fresh coffee engulfing his senses, he ran to his kitchen.

Derek was standing in the middle of the kitchen, cooking eggs.

 

Stiles didn't know what to do.

He just wrapped his arms around Derek's waist.

 

'Hey, good morning.' Derek greeted.

'I thought you left.' Stiles muttered, burying his tear stained face into Derek's back.

'I didn't. Surprised?' The man asked as he turned to place a kiss on Stiles' forehead and smiled calmly at him.

 

A blush came rushing down Stiles' face.

They kissed, sweet and chaste.  
Savoring every moment.

'I love you.' Stiles said.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, dudes! A wedding, cold feet, wedding vows and honeymoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! I'm gonna post some one-shots of Sterek AUs for y'all if you want. Send some requests and I'll find some time to do it ☺
> 
> Bear with me with the sexy portion of the story :)

5.

**Two Years Later...**

 

'Oh my god, Stiles! Will you please sit still!?' Lydia said, impatiently tugging Stiles' hair because he was moving too much for a very pregnant Lydia.

Stiles hissed under his breath and said, 'I'm sorry, Lyds. I'm getting married to the guy of my dreams, I have every right to spaz and shit.'

Erica entered the room and smacked the back of Stiles' head, making Allison giggle from her seat and right next to her was a beautiful four-year-old girl with Scott's puppy eyes, Allison's dimples and curly hair.

Alice giggled as well. She ran towards Stiles and sat on his lap, 'Unca Stiles, am I gonna have baby cousin?' She asked.

The women gasped and Stiles stared in shock at the little girl. He held her close and said, 'Well, babycakes, that depends on your Uncle Derek.'

'Guys! What's taking you so long?' Scott burst into the room, clearly missing the serious-vibe in it.

They all brushed it off, because today... Today is Stiles' wedding. Yes, it is their wedding.

*

Derek paced back and forth the room. Laura kept on eyeing him as he stopped and stared at himself at the mirror, asking if he looked okay for the nth time.

'Oh my gosh, Derek! Will you stop it already? You look handsome. If Cora wasn't in France right now, she'd tell you the same thing.' Laura said, finally standing up and fixing Derek's tie.

'Mom and Dad would've been so proud of you. I wish they could see this. They've always known you had a crush on Stiles.' She added teasingly.

Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

'Hey I was just a kid then. I guess I'm just lucky, huh?' He said.

Then Peter came in to ruin the moment. 'If you two are done with your little moment, can we please go now? We're a little bit behind schedule here.'

 

**

'What's taking him so long?' Derek asked as he stood in front of the isle in his black tuxedo.

Peter lightly patted his back and said, 'Don't be in such a hurry, boy. He'll come... Pun intended.'

 

Their wedding was simple. Lydia, Allison and Laura planned the whole thing, right from the wedding tuxedos down to the hair gel that honeymoon.

It was something that came out of the movies or in fairytale books.

The hairs were carefully placed, even the flowers served their purpose well.

Close friends and family were there.

Erica and Boyd with their three-year-old kid, Sasha Marie, stood as they waited for Stiles.

Peter and Melissa were immersed in a somewhat light-hearted conversation.

Jackson and a very pregnant Lydia arrived followed by Scott and Allison with their little angel, Alice.

They began to arrange themselves in order. Lydia called for Erica and Boyd to join them along with Melissa and Peter as part of the wedding entourage.

 

They all agreed that Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love was fitted with the setting.

The blue Jeep was parked just behind the entourage.

 

As the song played, everyone tried to keep a straight face on, trying not to burst into tears of joy now that their friends are finally together.

When the chorus came, Stiles with John walked down the aisle.

Derek stood straight at the end and smiled at them.

 

In a few seconds, John held both their hands and said, 'Take care of him, Derek.'

 

When the time of the vows came, everyone took out their phones and cameras.

Derek cleared his throat as the crowd's whispers tuned down.

'Stiles, I will always bring home curly fries just so you'd always smile. I'll even wear a Batman suit if you ask me to. I promise to always be there for you even in the dullest of days. I promise to keep you happy, safe and satisfied through the rest of our lives. I may not always be by your side physically but I'm just a call away besides, I'll even give you that Alaskan Malamute that you've always wanted. I love you. Hold on to that.'

 

Stiles teared up a bit as he started his, 'Derek, I'll share my curly fries with you if you'll wear that Batman suit while we're doing it. I promise to be calm about things even if my head is already gonna explode. The nicknames will stay so don't get your hopes up that I'll stop. I'm sorry for not taking the risk the first time. I will not go to bed mad at you. Yes, I would love it if you give me that puppy now. I love you, and I will always hold to that as I take my last breath.'

 

*

After the wedding, the reception didn't last long. Lydia and the others planned a big special honeymoon and Peter lent his private jet to use for this very occasion.

Before they knew it, they were on the plane with their suitcases good for two weeks.

*

Maldives.

Yep. A honeymoon in Maldives. It was one of Stiles' dream to come here. And here he was.

Well, this is going to be the best honeymoon a couple could ask for.

 

*

Just one day and they've done diving and some water sports.

 

Later that night, with their stomachs full, the moon up high and the sound of the waves crashing down.

They knew it was time.

Stiles came out of the bathroom all freshened up, only the bathrobe to cover his body up.

Derek stood at the opposite side of the bed, eyes watching Stiles' movements very carefully.

 

When Stiles moved closer to him, he did the same.

 

Stiles found himself leaning forward to kiss Derek but the man leaned in as well.

A moan escaped from Stiles' mouth as they found themselves on the bed.

It was just like the first time they did it. All blush and still had no clue.

 

'I love you.' Derek said as he took the bathrobe off of Stiles and kissed every inch of his body, making him stiff.

His cock swelling just from the kisses on his chest down to his stomach to his happy trail.

Stiles felt the warmth engulfing him when Derek sucked him off.

'F...fuck, Derek... I-I'm gonna c-come.' Stiles moaned as he gripped Derek's hair in orgasm.

 

Derek got up and took of his pants revealing his hard cock. Stiles licked his lips in anticipation.

He found himself licking the tip of Derek's cock making it twitch. He began stroking in slow then fast then sucking it like it was candy cane.

'Oh Derek... Please... I need you.' Stiles suddenly stopped, his cock hard once more. He climbed on top of Derek and kissed him vigorously and with need.

Like he needed breath.

 

'Shhhh... I'm right here.' Derek reassured as he took out a condom from the bedside drawer and a bottle of lube.

He lubed up his fingers and inserted one into Stiles, arching his back as Derek probed inside.

He was barely holding on and he wanted to come. Then the second finger, his moan grew louder until he came again.

 

Derek chuckled and kissed his temple as Stiles pleaded for him to take him.

And he did.

*

'Good morning, Sourpatch.' Stiles greeted, his face overflowing with afterglow.

Derek smiled at him and said, 'Good morning, Mr. Stiles Hale.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used when Stiles was walking the aisle was this >> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqqEb4eISmU

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
